1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to touch technology, and more particularly to a capacitive touch system and method with auto-calibration.
2. Description of Related Art
A touch panel may be combined with a display screen to result in a touch screen. Touch screens have been widely used as input interfaces for electronic devices for detecting touch inputs within a display area. The touch technology utilized in the touch panel may be, for example, capacitive, resistive or optical, among which capacitive touch technology is presently the most popular.
A capacitive touch panel is typically made of horizontal electrodes and vertical electrodes, cross points of which are defined as touch points. When the touch panel is operated, an electric field is formed between two electrodes at the touch point. A finger touching the panel blocks some of the electric field, therefore reducing capacitance at the touch point.
Due to processing or packaging diversity, electrical characteristics at the touch points may vary. This diversity may cause a signal to be saturated in an electronic element when the signal is subjected to processing (e.g., amplification). The signal saturation thus makes the measured signals at various touch points indistinguishable, thereby resulting in detection error.
Accordingly, a need has arisen to propose a novel capacitive touch system and method for auto-calibrating diversity among touch points thereby increasing accuracy in touch detection.